projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
NotchRail
NotchRail is the name of a rapid transit network in Notchropolis, Craftia. Fleet : Main article: NotchRail Fleet '' . The P Set is the most common train in the NotchRail network.]] The NotchRail fleet is divided into three categories based on a line's patronage: heavy, medium and light. The current fleet of trains include the T Set (3 cars, light), Q Set (4 cars, medium) and the P Set (5 cars, heavy). The H Set (6 cars) and the O Set (8 cars) are available trains but they are currently surplus, and are not used. Special trains include the D Set (2 cars) and the N Set (9 cars). These trains are only ever used rarely. Network NotchRail operates 8 inner-city and suburban lines, 6 intercity lines and 3 special lines, a total of 17 lines.In 2068, as part of Project Revolution, the Dellfield Line was integrated into the Downtown Line (as a branch). Code Line 06 was re-used by the Riverview Line. Code Line 14 (formerly the Greenwood Line) was reused by the Ryde Line. Inner-city/suburban lines These lines travel through the city and suburban areas, and are all double-track throughout. Outer-city/regional lines These lines are more outer suburban or interurban, or travel out of Notchropolis completely. Special lines These lines do not fit into the other categories or are special in some way. Interchange stations The NotchRail network has 21 major interchange stations (branch junction stations and turnback stations do not count). Five of the major interchange stations are also 'very major' stations, which are stations which are at least three-way interchanges (Waratah Park is a four-way interchange, while Arenaville Airport and Central are five-way interchanges, when including the Metro Monorail). Arenaville Airport is the 'western Central', City Hall is the 'eastern Central', Downtown is the 'southern Central' and Waratah Park is the 'northern Central'. Ticketing The NotchRail network uses the MyRail ticket system. Ticket vending machines are a common sight around most NotchRail stations, except in some less populated or rural areas. However, the ticketing system is experimental at the moment, and in the future turnstiles at stations will be built. Ticket prices The MyRail system uses a flat-fare, which means that the ticket is on a fixed price, no matter how much distance a passenger travels along the line. However, prices differ between inner-city/suburban, outer-city and special lines. Ticket prices vary from $5 to $15. Future Extensions As the city of Notchropolis always expanding, new lines and stations are built for the convenience of travel. Metro Monorail extension Plans have emerged for the Metro Monorail to be extended from Animal Farm to City Museum (interchange with Dellfield Line). Riverview Line extension The currently very short Riverview Line is in construction phase for an extension to Colgalah. New stations There are often plans for new stations on already-built lines, due to growing development or other reasons. This is different from extensions, however, which involve building new track. This list consists of planned new stations. *Claremont - between Strathfield and Pinemeadow on the Castlebrook Line *Edgecliff - between ChessCraft and Oldale Village on the Downtown Line *Kirkby - between Apperture Plains and Archidon Castle on the Lake Line *Tangara North - between Tangara and Keyn Plains on the Allandale Line Renaming stations Stations may be renamed due to changing suburb names, removal or moving of nearby structures or, as part of Project Revolution, as part of the new naming scheme. Changes in the standard of names include using suburb/locality names or instead of nearby structures (where possible) and using less ambiguous names. This list consists of stations that are planned to be renamed, or are in the process of being renamed (e.g. on signage and maps). *Sports Arena - new planned name is ''Arenaville Square. *Tennis Court - new planned name is Arenaville West. *LOL Mansion (Creeper Park) - new planned name is Creeper Park. *Disco Club - new planned name is Hall Park. *Apperture Reserve - new planned name is Wharton Reserve. *Greenhouse - new planned name is not known yet. *North Northbank - new planned name is not known yet. Trackwork Trackwork can occur on any line at any time, but a majority of trackwork is planned, and is usually on weekends. A replacement bus service (RailBus) is provided for customers wishing to use a line that has trackwork. See also *List of NotchRail Stations *Metro Monorail